Heaven And Hell
by luna shinigami
Summary: Drabbles de Sherlock y su Watson sin ninguna continuidad. Todo puede pasar
1. Chapter 1

_**Heaven and Hell**_

[Sherlock Holmes BBC]

Nota: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes BBC no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Estos Drabbles son dedicados a las niñas y niños de la fan page de Facebook _**Sherlock Holmes BBC Slash Uncensored**_, por ende no tienen línea consecutiva, ni siquiera serán de la misma temática. Que lo disfruten.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

_**Vértigo**_

Dedicado a Radagast MadRabbits

Estaba allí, de pie, al borde de aquella edificación.

Estaba mirando la gente caminar, y realmente los veía tan ínfimos, tan pequeños, tan inconscientes de su propia insignificancia.

Podía sentir el viento alborotando sus cabellos.

Podía sentir el vértigo de estar allí, con los zapatos casi fuera del borde.

Podría en ese momento creerse un pájaro, y o un ángel y ser simplemente libre.

Cerró los ojos y abrió lentamente los brazos.

La mínima brisa podría llevarlo en una caída en picada de varios pisos, su cuerpo haría un fuerte estruendo contra el suelo, seguramente moriría en el instante del trauma craneoencefálico que tendría.

Movió un poco el pie y su cuerpo se arqueo hacia adelante, en un ángulo agudo de 80 grados y disminuyendo.

Sus pies quisieron tomar el impulso de saltar.

Iba a hacerlo, su mente tomo el impulso que su cuerpo tardo dos segundos en obedecer.

Pero….

Una mano detuvo el vuelo de un ave libre.

Una mano agarro la suya y evito que su cuerpo cayera contra el suelo, que se precipitara con contundencia de la inercia contra el asfalto.

-John- una voz le susurro y el rubio quedo sin aliento por segundos.

A su lado estaba el motivo de su decisión, en la cual no iba a dejar siquiera una nota.

Su amigo.

Sherlock.

El que creyó dos años fallecido.

Ahora sostenía su mano.

Miro varias veces ese rostro tallado por algún escultor griego y luego la mano, aquella mano irradiaba el calor de un ser vivo.

-Sherlock- su voz era ronca, como quien dura mucho tiempo sin usarla.

-John- la mano adquirió fuerza y lo jalo a su lado.

Ahora no solo era la mano, eran unos fuertes y largos brazos abrazándolo y un rostro enterrado en la curvatura de su cuello, los cabellos rizados rozando su oreja con suavidad, a diferencia de la fuerza ejercida contra su cuerpo.

-estoy vivo- escucho la voz, en un acto de mera desesperación – estoy vivo- le dijo aquel hombre con la apariencia de Sherlock, que ahora le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas – Estoy vivo- le jalo de nuevo entre sus brazos, como temiendo perderlo como hace pocos segundos casi lo pierde para siempre.

Sherlock hubiera perdido a John y jamás lo hubiera vuelto a recuperar.

Porque el ave hubiera volado a la libertad y jamás hubiera despertado de ella.

John alzo los brazos despacio y lloro despacio – Un solo milagro mas – susurro – No estés muerto, Sherlock- aspirando el aroma de aquel que creía muerto y por el cual se iba a quitar la vida, para alcanzarlo en el más allá.

Ahora su cuerpo sentía un distinto tipo de Vértigo y entre las lágrimas, John pudo sonreír.

_Owary_

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Drabbles: P nos leemos pronto ¡! kisses


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heaven and Hell**_

[Sherlock Holmes BBC]

Nota: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes BBC no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Estos Drabbles son dedicados a las niñas y niños de la fan page de Facebook _**Sherlock Holmes BBC Slash Uncensored**_, por ende no tienen línea consecutiva, ni siquiera serán de la misma temática. Que lo disfruten.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Heaven and Hell

[Sherlock Holmes BBC]

Nota: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes BBC no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Estos Drabbles son dedicados a las niñas y niños de la fan page de Facebook Sherlock Holmes BBC Slash Uncensored, por ende no tienen línea consecutiva, ni siquiera serán de la misma temática. Que lo disfruten.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

VOLVER

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomo la mano pequeña entre las suyas, y el pequeño niño sonrió de tal forma que ilumino para él el día gris.

-dale a papa tu regalo- le ordeno paternalmente y el pequeño, con preciosos cabellos negros y ojos de un color indescriptibles se acerco lentamente a una tumba negra y deposito en ella un cráneo pequeño de ranita.

-Hoa papi, papa y io te quelemos muchote- balbuceo aquel pequeño de no más de tres años, con la mirada más pura que pudiera tener.

-Sherlock, Hamish va a entrar al jardín, sus profesores me dicen que es muy inteligente para su edad, pero no pienso forzarlo, al menos los primeros años que pueda socializar...además aun dice las palabras completas- dijo alzando a su pequeño – Hamish sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños y quería darte un regalo muy especial-

-si una pabalera como la de papi-. Completo Hamish las palabras de su papito rubio recostando su cabecita sobre el hombro del ex soldado.

-te extrañamos Sherlock, ojala hubieras podido conocer a Hamish... - le dijo a la tumba - todos los días le hablo de ti, Mycroft es su padrino, me pareció importante digas lo que digas, Greg también es su otro padrino, lo se poco convencional pero mira... Hamish vino de mí y eso ya es poco convencional...- sonrió tristemente.

Y mientras John le hablaba a una tumba vacía con su niño en brazos, cerca de un árbol un hombre de larga gabardina los vigilaba.

-No puede ser hijo de John- le dijo aquel hombro a otro que sostenía un paraguas.

-¡oh! si lo es, Sherlock- le aseguro Mycroft

-no puede ser su hijo, se nota que por su crecimiento óseo será alto, sus cabellos no son del color de John aun cuando su progenitora lo sea, es posible que hubiera adquirido algo físicamente parecido a él y no lo tiene- asevero Sherlock analizando al niño que estaba prendido como una lapa de SU John, tal vez de alguna mujer desconocida, el hijo de su alcohólica hermana posiblemente.

Mycroft sonrió y abrió el paraguas - si, Hamish no se parece a nada John. En cambio es igual a su otro padre, un genio podría decirse, con la hecterocromia central en sus ojos y los cabellos negros, pero hay cosas sentimentales que heredo de John gracias a la reina, pienso yo, porque sería cruel que ese niño solo se pareciera a ti ¿No, Sherlock?- dijo caminando hasta el auto que le esperaba y sonrió, por haber dejado por primera vez a Sherlock sin argumentos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ya era hora que su hermano regresara junto a su familia, de una vez por todas, el pequeño Hamish lo necesitaba Y John... también.

Aunque esperaba alquilar palco cuando Sherlock regresara, seguramente el temperamental doctor le partiría hasta el alma, o se conformaría con partirle la cara.

Owary

Para Mariam Barrios del grupo de Face :P espero que te haya gustado y lamento la tardanza.


End file.
